Retard
by Akahi
Summary: Harry est toujours en retard mais personne ne veut croire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que tout est de la faute des escaliers.


**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta****:** _Ours en peluche_

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Harry est toujours en retard mais personne ne veut croire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, que tout est de la faute des escaliers.

_._

_Je dédie cette fiction à Castiela._

_._

Bonne Lecture.

.

**Retard**

Poudlard était un endroit magique. Non seulement c'était l'une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde mais en plus l'air magique ambiant donnait la vie à tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir des armures se disputer, des tableaux parler ou encore des escaliers bouger. Mais ce que les sorciers ignoraient, c'était que ces objets étaient véritablement vivants.

Oui, vivants. Ils avaient tous des sentiments, des pensées et des sensations mais cela devait à tout prix rester un secret. Pourquoi ? La réponse était évidente pour tout le monde. Les sorciers s'ils venaient à être au courant allaient à coup sûr les exploiter. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ils traitaient les tableaux. Les pauvres étaient condamnés à servir de portes pour le reste de leur existence.

Ce qu'il leur était arrivé faisait trembler d'effroi tout le reste du château. Les armures ne voulaient en aucun cas se voir condamnées à rester sans bouger à garder une porte. Selon la majorité d'entre elles, mieux valait aller à la casse que de finir comme cela.

C'est pourquoi chaque objet de Poudlard faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait en présence des sorciers et ne bougeait et ne parlait réellement que la nuit, et encore avec beaucoup de précaution vu toutes les personnes qui se promenaient après le couvre-feu.

Ainsi, deux vies vivaient côte à côte à Poudlard sans jamais se parler, sans jamais communiquer. Au plus grand damne de certains.

La personne qui était la plus malheureuse de cet arrangement était l'un des escaliers. Il était l'un des plus vieux habitants de Poudlard et cela commençait à le tuer. Il comprenait plus que quiconque ces précautions mais il rêvait depuis trop longtemps maintenant de hurler sur les filles qui s'obstinaient à lui marcher dessus avec des talons. Ne se rendaient-elles pas compte à quel point c'était désagréable ? Apparemment non car années après années elles portaient des talons de plus en plus pointus.

C'était pour lui le pire de ses problèmes. Enfin le pire qu'il osait prononcer à haute voix. Car voilà, depuis quelques années un autre problème était apparu. Un problème qui l'obsédait et prenait chaque minute de son temps. Mais cela il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry avait fini de se préparer. Il avait une heure d'avance avant d'aller en cours mais Harry savait bien que même avec toute cette avance il arriverait en retard. Non pas parce qu'il allait trainer quelque part ou parce qu'il allait manger pendant des heures comme Ron. Non, c'était tout simplement parce que les escaliers le détestaient. Personne ne le croyait mais c'était selon Harry une vérité absolue.

Il prenait toujours des heures à les traverser. Il semblait que les escaliers avaient pour hobby préféré de l'emmener toujours au mauvais endroit. Harry ne savait pas comment les autres s'y prenaient mais lui n'arrivait jamais à savoir où les escaliers le mèneraient. Quand il avait demandé conseils à Hermione, cette dernière s'était contentée de lui faire des grands yeux et de lui dire que par un procédé magique les escaliers les menaient directement ou presque à l'endroit recherché.

Depuis ce jour, Harry en était persuadé, les escaliers le détestaient et c'était réciproque. A cause d'eux, Harry avait du renoncer à manger le matin pour espérer arriver à l'heure à ses cours. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'arrivait jamais.

Harry prit une inspiration et partit en direction de l'endroit le plus maudis qu'il soit selon lui, les escaliers.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

L'escalier se mit à gémir mentalement de bonheur. Son élève préféré était sur lui. Ce sorcier avait la démarche la plus agréable qu'il lui ait été donnée d'expérimenter. Il marchait délicatement, sans faire de bruit et avec une précaution naturelle qui ferait pâlir n'importe quel chasseur. L'escalier en était sûr, ce garçon quand il marchait ne devait pas écraser le moindre brin d'herbe. Chacun de ses pas le caressait, lui offrant l'un des meilleurs massages qu'il lui ait été donné.

C'est donc tout naturellement que l'escalier essayait par tous les moyens qu'il lui étaient donnés de garder l'élève sur lui le plus longtemps possible. Même quand le garçon s'énervait, l'escalier le trouvait encore adorable.

L'escalier avait remarqué l'étudiant dès son entrée à Poudlard. L'enfant était entouré d'une magie lumineuse et puissante, et sa démarche… Il n'avait pu se dire qu'une seule chose : Miam.

Mais très vite, le garçon était devenu bien plus qu'un étudiant ayant des pieds de velours. L'escalier avait vite remarqué et admiré la gentillesse et le courage du jeune garçon. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et sans qu'il ne sache comment c'était arrivé, l'escalier devint irrémédiablement et à sa plus grande peine amoureux.

Le son d'une cloche le ramena hors de ses pensées. Avec regret il laissa le garçon partir. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas le garder toute la journée. Les sorciers s'en rendraient compte et pourraient l'empêcher de le revoir et la simple pensée de cela lui était insupportable.

La seule chose qui lui remontait le moral, c'était que le garçon venait de plus en plus tôt le voir.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry pesta contre ces maudits escaliers. Il était encore en retard. Malheureusement, il le savait personne ne voudrait jamais croire que ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute.

Fin

.

_Cette fiction était juste un délire passager je vous rassure ^^._


End file.
